bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
BSCSC 014: BSC in the USA
A photo in the book of a young girl and a young boy doing lip stuff - Ethan and Stacey.|Segment: IP Freely = Tanner brings up some IP Freely: a description of a hit HBO TV showhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westworld_(TV_series)#Premise. BSC in the USA came out many years before this show. Unclear who's plagiarizing who, they say.|Segment: Lerangis Moment = Tanner Sings a parody version of "We Didn't Start the Fire." Baby Bee Stephie - an epic amount of likes and comments on the Baby Nation page. Tanner: "look for a ghost and follow it" / "don't make it someplace like a fabric store" - a bit of a run. Jack: also a run, when Stacey is trying to find Ethan. "Great, a message in Martian."|Segment: Motion to Diss-Miss = Tanner: when Grandma burns Mr. Schafer's belly. Jack: "Flintones! Bedrock City!"The Flintstones Bedrock City has an interesting history and both SD and AZ versions lie abandoned in 2019. Check out a video history of the parks https://youtu.be/AR6mANpTm3k?t=183 and a photo essay https://www.theawl.com/2016/03/amidst-of-the-rubble-of-bedrock-city/ / "Let's not and say we Yabba-dabba-did." Jeff later says "Girls are boring!" Tanner: "It's Kristy!" to a monkey.|Segment: Slaybeous Porpoise = Tanner shows evidence for the slaying of the porpoise.|Segment: Tearful Moment = Would you like to approach the bench? Tanner is Judge BrickBrick: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wt5EHAqhR1c and Jack is DA "Nick Drake's entire back catalogue, specifically Pink MoonPink Moon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXnfhnCoOyo". Jack's moment is when Kristy meets her dad at the baseball game, and stands up to him. Tanner is DA HallelujahHallelujah, as sung by Leonard Cohen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttEMYvpoR-k or Jeff Buckley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4 and Jack is Judge "Fade Into You"Fade into You by Mazzy Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKY6TZEyrI. Tanner's moment is when they are on the Zuni reservation, and they visit the school where they sent money after the school burned down. "Your entire town is precious to us."|Jack's References = Jack looks up St. Felicitas of Romehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felicitas_of_Rome During his approach the bench moment, Jack does an "Unless...""Unless" is even in Hamilton, does this need a reference? https://twitter.com/lin_manuel/status/639890110822092800?lang=en |Tanner's References = The Mall of America was the greatest place for a teenage boy in the 1990s. Tanner once got his fingers stuck in a ride there. Michael Jordan popularized the knee-length shorts in basketball. Tanner's visited nearly every site the girls mentioned. "I had that note captured under a different heading, under the Spier Family Food Blindness." Re: a line about herbal tea vs coffee. Tanner pictures Brandon Leehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brandon_Lee for Ethan |Notes and Listener Description(s) = There is a search for happy fruit. Baby Nation posits: merry berry, cheery cherry, dope cantaloupe, jubilant black currant, sublime lime, happle apple. Tanner and Jack both like this book and Tanner says this may be his favorite BSC book. Tanner Sings and Jack Sings, a lot: Party in the USAParty in the USA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHolXglfRw4, "It's been..."It's been... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC_q9KPczAg, "The Sweetest Thing"The Sweetest Thing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WybiA263bw, "Get Outta My Dreams"Get Outta My Dreams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNgcYGgtf8M Tanner and Jack relate stories of injuring themselves or sticking things up their noses as children. Steinbeckian novel that is the Grapes of Wrath in reverse. The one with an original O'Keefe. Tanner and Jack remind Baby Nation to subscribe to the Patreon and become a member of the Baby Elite. Re: veganism, "if you're not now, you never were." |PreviousEpisode = BSCSC 014: BSC in the USA|NextEpisode = BSCSC 015: Baby-sitters' European Vacation}} Category:Episodes Category:Peter Lerangis Category:BSCC Super Special Category:Claudia and Stacey, Baseball Idiots Category:Great American Novel of the Week Category:Immersed in Thirst Category:IP Freely Category:I Have a Section in My Notes Titled... Category:Lerangis Moment Category:Motion to Diss-Miss Category:Slaybeous Porpoise Category:Tearful Moment Category:Tanner Sings Category:Jack Sings